


必有我失(Somebody's gonna lose)

by LuminousSteelPipe



Category: All Hail King Julien, Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Human AU, Multi, Sexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousSteelPipe/pseuds/LuminousSteelPipe
Summary: This is a fragment of an adventure story that I once imagined. And everyone loves King Julien.
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Karl, King Julien XIII/Mort, King Julien XIII/Skipper
Kudos: 7





	必有我失(Somebody's gonna lose)

**Author's Note:**

> 私心严重的一篇。写出来有好几年了。  
> 内容简而言之：allKJ  
> 写了我觉得很可爱的三对，寒热带组，恋足组，宿敌组

他对此轻车熟路，长长的走廊上一层质感极佳的绒毯吸收了所有本可能发出的脚步声。他很快便走到了王的卧室门前，握住这只熟悉的门把手，开门，关门，一气呵成。

很好，这次也没有任何人发现。

现在Mort简直开心得想哼一首小曲。看来最近Maurice为了今晚这场盛宴确实是忙得焦头烂额，都没怎么注意针对他而对国王寝室多加布防，不然他也不可能这么轻易混进来。

一楼宽阔而堂皇的大厅里宾客们的谈笑风生被很好地隔绝于房间外，Mort知道他不能耽搁时间，或许Julien下一秒就会回来，这谁也说不准，所以他必须快点躲起来。

于是他俯下身迅速匍匐在地钻入床下。虽然那里很狭小，根本容不下一个成年人的体格，但好就好在他的身形倒刚好合适，这里简直像是一个为他量身打造的密室。他身处在一片黑暗之中，但那两双大大的眼睛却是熠熠生辉，充满了对王的身姿的憧憬。

他忘不了上次所见。

Julien陛下甜美的睡颜犹如天使一般静谧而圣洁，如此令人魂牵梦萦，与平日里张扬而自信地向属于他的臣民们挥着手，接受鲜花与赞美露出灿烂的笑容时相比简直是两个样子。可谁让他是Julien呢？不论如何只要是属于“美丽”的，就是属于他的，他就是这么好看，闪亮而瞩目，根本就让人移不开眼睛。

还有……真希望今夜能抚摸到到陛下的御足，最好还可以亲吻一下那完美无瑕的足背……

啊……

陛下怎么还不回来呢……

Mort沉浸在脑海中的王的神圣光辉与对今夜美好的幻想之下，正在发出一声叹息，而下一秒房门就被猛然“嘭!”地打开，他猝不及防条件反射身体一弹，脑袋便狠狠磕在了坚硬的床底板上。

陛下回来了吗？

吃痛地捂住额头，Mort倒吸了一口凉气，硬是吞下一声差点发出的大叫，他一点都没忘记他是来做什么的，他不能被发现，他不能。但随后发生的事却使他始料未及……

“你…这……”

“再……如果……”

进来的不只是一个人，他们似乎在争论什么。  
Mort竖起耳朵。

虽然谈话内容听的并不真切，但这两种声音他都很耳熟，一个是Julien陛下的倒不用说，但另一方的……？？

他禁不住心生疑惑，同时咬牙切齿：

为什么？

为什么会出现在这里？!

那家伙、那家伙分明是……

“Karl。”

Julien抬起昏沉的头，双手攀住对方的脖颈揪扯交缠着，随后放任自己向柔软天鹅绒的床铺上倒过去，那双泛着水泽的鲜黄直直映入眼前金红如火般燃烧的眼眸内。

他们靠的太近了，鼻尖对着鼻尖，连一呼一吸都交织在一起，热烫而暧昧的热潮与浓烈的酒气在这之间翻滚不息。

“Julien，既然还知道我是谁就快点松手。”

“嗯……”他似乎是很严肃地思考了半晌，然后认真地回答道：

“不要。”

这个回答让Karl不禁皱眉。

今晚麻烦大了……

“你看清楚，我可不是你的那位。”他不是那个人。“清醒一点Julien，你喝醉了。”

“我没有……”他发出一声似是撒娇的气音，“更何况、这都是谁的错啊，嗯？”

听到这句话Karl头上直冒青筋。

倒是他为了赴宴专门带来了两瓶珍藏红酒的错了？

他哪能想到就只是一回头的功夫，那些连他都舍不得喝的琼浆玉液就这么被国王当果汁咕嘟咕嘟灌下了肚，末了还抹抹嘴打了个饱嗝。  
……

他是该先称赞国王海量呢还是先心疼他的酒呢？!

可没等他反应过来，酒力迅速上头的国王便一副醉醺醺的样子摇摇晃晃地靠了上来……

“看不出你这人这么多废话……”他慵慵懒懒地卧着，灵活而纤细的手指抚触着对方的肩胛，锁骨，脖颈，最后在喉结上兜兜转转。

“本王让你上你就快上，干嘛这么磨磨蹭蹭？”

“……你该不会是因为—”  
“别提那些!”

Julien的脸上突然流露出一丝痛苦和疲惫。

他本以为、以为他们之间已经再无间隙……

有很多事，只有现在也好，他想彻彻底底地忘掉，最好再也不用记起。

目睹这幕的Karl眼神暗了暗，有些了然。虽然自从Julien离开后他也逐渐闲暇之余有心思腾出手跟着处理一些家族生意，现在也算小有所成，但这绝对不代表他会放弃什么。相反的，这是他日思夜想，念念不忘的执着……

“我并不关心你在外的新生活如何，Julien。但我还是要提醒你一句，‘我一定会彻彻底底地毁了你’这句话从来不是一句戏言。”

对此，国王嗤笑一声。

他要的就是这个。

“看来你是决意如此。”

大概世上也没人能轻易拒绝这位国王的投怀送抱，而事到如今各取所需，他更是没理由拒绝。

Julien顺势抬起一条腿，圆润小巧的脚趾轻松勾住对方刚刚已经松下的腰带往下用力一拉——

“别废话了，快点。”

可恶可恶可恶可恶可恶可恶……!!!

Mort尽力把身体伏在地面上，四角结实的衔接结构摇晃震动不停，怕不是下一秒就要散了架。

床上的两个重量干柴烈火般不知停歇，燃烧着激烈的诉求，一阵淫糜到溃烂如同成熟过度的果实的气息在混乱之中猛然间爆发开来，刺激到浑身上下的细胞都在一跳一跳地不断膨胀。  
那撩人心弦的娇喘，似是遭受着无比的折磨可明明又充斥着满溢而出的欢愉，与另一个蕴乱无律的喘息声间杂在一起，正在一声一声毫无遗漏地冲进他的耳廓内。

他用牙齿狠狠啃磨着食指，像是在啃食仇敌的骨头。

如此天赐之躯，竟然在和那个人……吗？

胸中难以克制的愤懑即刻便要爆发，下一步他所要做的已经在脑内演练了无数遍。

现在就冲出去吧，Mort!

把那个亵渎者拉开，并冲着那张脸来上一记狠狠的直拳!

告诫那人今后离国王远点，不然别怪他不客气!  
他保证，一定会把他揍得满地找牙!

他想他想他想他想……

他多么想就这么做!

可、可他到底能这么做吗？

……

这时床上接连不断的动静猛然一滞，传来一声颤抖的尖叫，随后就是一阵窸窸窣窣……不用看他也知道上面发生了什么，一切逐渐平息下来。

他不禁一拳砸在地面上，暗暗痛恨起自己的软弱，但很可惜，已经无济于事了。

“呼……陛下现在感觉怎么样？”

Karl努力平复着呼吸——这有点艰难。

不论是身处曾经的校园时光还是现在的敌对关系，对于国王一直忽视他存在的态度他向来耿耿于怀。

但此刻，那位高高在上的陛下啊——

如此欲垂欲滴的更为鲜艳的金色，带着满面潮红轻喘着，那张总能惹人暴跳如雷又无可奈何的不听话的嘴巴就在刚刚甚至还在叫着他的名字……

“嗯……”Julien侧过头，眯起眼睛把被沾湿的面颊在床单上蹭了几下。

真不愧是一直都致力于摧毁他的宿敌，总能以出乎他自己预料的程度了解他，各方面都是。虽然每次的较量总是由国王的险胜告终，但也只有对方才能如此通彻地摸透他浑身上下所有的敏感点，他不介意说在床上输个那么几次……嗯，几次而已。

“……一如既往的棒，Karl。”最后，国王对这场性事给予褒扬。

可下一步，对方居然提了裤子就想走人？  
他还不懂得珍惜和国王拥抱的机会吗？  
这可不行，他不允许。

“Karl!”

“……尊敬的陛下，还有何吩咐？”对方回身，一副很不情愿的样子。

国王到底还想怎么样？难不成还想要一个事后抱吗？

“我累了。”Julien瘫在床上作死鱼眼状，一副懒得动弹的样子。

“所以？”对方还是有点不明白。

“浴室，在隔壁。”他暗示。

毕竟这么糟糕的局面也算是对方搞出来的，现在还不愿意收拾一下吗？

这下子Karl还真没办法拒绝了。

等到沉重的脚步声逐渐远去，Mort愣了很久才反应过来，简直是逃命一般软着腿连滚带爬地出来，冰凉的手脚被冷汗浸得发麻。

他咬牙切齿地咒骂那人许久也没能再冷静下来，脑子里只有一个念头：

一定要把那人亲自手刃至碎尸万段!!!!

碎、尸、万、段!!!

他下定决心，缓慢而坚定地控制浑身力气支撑自己站起来——

随后就又重重跌在地上。

Mort此夜真的是震惊到了极点。

他已经有些后悔今晚为什么没老老实实待在宴会厅吃蛋糕喝饮料了。

这下可一点没有他掺和的余地了。

看着眼前黑发蓝眼，西装笔挺，脸色青黑的海军军官、今晚才刚刚向大家公开的国王的未婚夫，从衣柜里兀然走出，Mort想到。


End file.
